<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The things Magnus Bane loves by valsmalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532717">The things Magnus Bane loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valsmalec/pseuds/valsmalec'>valsmalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Gay Parents, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, protective malec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valsmalec/pseuds/valsmalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has an rude client, who said something about his look. Magnus gets upset, but doesn't mind it that much, until he thinks about it. Alec gets home and know something's wrong with his husband. Will Magnus tell him what's going on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabelle Lightwood/ Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Malec</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mean customer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first one shot so pls hehe don’t hate on me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus was sitting on his couch and waiting for Harley Sylvester, his client. He was late, but Magnus trought he maybe couldn't find it? Or something like that. </p><p>After good 30 minutes he finally heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door. </p><p>,,Do you have it?" He sighed annoyed.<br/>
Magnus was suprised, shocked even by this man. How impolite he was.<br/>
,,Good afternoon, yes i do." Magnus was as always polite. </p><p>He let the man into his flat and glared at him, when he just sat at his sofa and starled chairman .<br/>
,,May i ask what are you doing, sir?" He was getting angry.</p><p>,,Waiting. Can you give me the stuff, so i can finally leave?" He rolled his eyes.<br/>
Magnus did his best not to say something rude. </p><p>,,Of course." He faked smile. ,,Follow me please." Magnus left the living room and the man stood up and followed him. </p><p>,,There is it." He pulled the poiton from some box under his desk. ,,Be careful with that. Two drop a day. The effect won't be instant, but you will feel it after some time." He gave it to the man. </p><p>,,Ok. Thanks, i have a question." He said as he took the poition into his pocket. Magnus trought it's about the poition, so he nodded to the man and let him speak. ,,Do you always look like that?" He asked with discust (?) In his voice. </p><p>Magnus didn't expect such a question at all. ,,Excuse me? What do you mean?" He asked. Still polite. </p><p>,,Like it's obvious, that you have make-up on and polish on your nails? Are you woman or what? Or transexual? It's kid of shame, that man wears stuff like that." He pointed at Magnus. </p><p>,,Mister Sylvester. What i wear or don't wear is none of your bussiness! I suggest you to leave, now!" Magnus got really mad at that jerk. </p><p>,,I just don't get it. It looks ridiculous. Just my opinion. No need to get angry."  He laughted. </p><p>Magnus was on edge now. ,,Enough!Give me the poition and leave my flat!" Magnus yelled now. </p><p>Magnus took it away from him and shoved the man out of his flat. Before he closed the door, he heard the man say ,,fag." And left. </p><p>Magnus was discusted by this man. Who he thinks he is to say anything about his style and call him fag?! He just sighed and went to make dinner. </p><p>Later </p><p>Magnus was just reading book, there was a sentence, that got him thinking about that man from earlier. Was it really shame? No, Magnus liked what he wore, Alec liked it. </p><p>There was nothing wrong about it. So why can't he stop thinking about it? This man wasn't the fist person, who told him something like that.. But Magnus feels comfortable with make-up, nail polish and his clothes. Stupid jerk really. </p><p>He felt a tear leave his eye. Amazing! Now i'm sad because of that asshole. He trought. </p><p>Magnus just couldn't let it be so easly. He started to cry. He didn't usually cry about there people, their opinion was nothing to him, but he was tired of those people. He just wanted his Alexander to be home. </p><p>Meanwhile at the Institute </p><p>,,You look tired." Alec heard soft femine voice from the doors of his office. He looked up and smiled. It was his sister. </p><p>,,I'm. It was a long day with lot of problems." He sighed. ,,Do you need anything? Is everything alright?" He was automatically worrying. </p><p>,,Nothing happened, big brother. Go home, i'll do it for you." She told him. Alec wanted to argue, but he missed Magnus, so he just sighed, thanked his sister and left. </p><p>When he got home, he was finally relieved. Their flat smelled amazing. Means Magnus cooked somethig. </p><p>,,Magnus! I'm home." He called into the loft as he put his shoes in the cabinet. </p><p>Seconds later, his husband came to him and kissed him. Alec had the feeling something was wrong. His husband wasn't as cheery as always. Maybe he was just tired. </p><p>He hadn't spoke much since Alec got home. Now they were having dinner. </p><p>,, So how was your day, darling?" Magnus asked suddenly. </p><p>,,Long, a lot of new Shadowhunters were doing problems. I don't know what's so difficutl for them to understand, that they can't use steles for making themselves a rune of food!" Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus just smiled a little bit. ,,How was your day?" </p><p>Magnus' smirk disappeared. Should he tell him? Maybe not. Alec is stressed already too much. He'd only bring him another thing to stress about. ,,Fine." He sighed and faked a smile. </p><p>,,Magnus." Alec started with frown ,,I know something's up and it's okay if you don't wanna tell me, but you won't bother me. I know you don't wanna tell me, because you think you'd bother me, but you're my husband and seeing you so off makes me even more worried than if you'd tell me." </p><p>Magnus sighed ,,There was one guy today. One client and well in first case he was late. Then he was being rude, impolite. I was polite of course and didn't mind it that much, but then he commented my look and that threw me off. I just started to think about it i guess.." when he finished he saw the rage on Alec's face. </p><p>,,What did he say?" He asked slowly. How dare anyone make his beautiful husband doubt himself?! </p><p>,,That it looks ridiculous, that if i'm transexual or woman and that's it's kind of shame, that man wears stuff like that.." He almost couldn't say it. It just hurt those words from that jerk. </p><p>,,What is his name?" Alec's tone was dangerously low. Magnus felt goosebumps ran over his body. ,,Don't you dare say something like it doesn't matter. You will tell me his name or i will figure it out." The man will regret those words. </p><p>,,Um.. HarleySylvester." Magnus mumbled and put food into his mouth. </p><p>Alec's featured softened ,,Magnus, sweetheart i just want to help you and make the man regret his awful words, i won't hurt him." Alec ran his fingers over Magnus' knuckles. ,,I know you're hurt and that makes me punch that guy, but if you don't want me to then i won't." He smiled at Magnus. </p><p>,,Harley Sylvester." Magnus said little loudly, but clear enough for Alec to hear him. ,,Don't waste your energy because of me, darling. He said what he said. I will be okay." Magnus stood up, sat into Alec's lap and kissed Alec. </p><p>,,Even if i had to waste all my stamina power for you, i'd do just to see your beautiful smile. You're the most beautiful man on this eart, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. I love you more than anything in this world. I love your nailpolish, your perfect make-up, your clothes even if i sometimes perfer them of of course." Alec winked and Magnus laughted. </p><p>,,I love you too, darling. You're the best thing that happened to me. I'm so happy for you. You're my beautiful, hot, loyal husband." They kissed again. </p><p>,,I won't hurt him, but that doesn't mean i will let it go. He went too far." Alec promised and Magnus just nodded. </p><p>Few days later Alec visited Harley in his work and let's just say Magnus recieved a firemessage with a lot amount of apologizes and gift from unknown person where were his favourite products.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Max Lightwood-Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manus has two weakness. First is Alec of course. Second are little homeless kids. Especially Warlock ones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fic w my babies, but this time plus their babie boy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Institute had a lot of new Shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires and all the children from shadow world. Usually Magnus brought them. He just didn't have the heart to let them alone when he went from some clients. </p><p>But what Alec didn't expect was Magnus standing in his office with little baby Warlock. Blue as blueberry and familiar horns to little Ragnor. </p><p>"Magnus? Why are you standing here with that baby, my love?" Alec asked after some time. </p><p>"Um.. i just couldn't give him to them. He's so precious Alexander. I looked in those blue eyes and fell in love." Magnus said as he looked between his husband and the little baby with smile. </p><p>"Magnus.. i don't know anything about parenting. Yes i did babysit Max all the time, but that was long time ago, i'd love to keep him, but i don't know anything about it." He said softly and saw the sad kitten look in his husbands eyes.</p><p> "Baby please don't cry. I want him, he's adorable.. but i'm not ready, my love." He said as he rushed to his teary Warlock. </p><p> "Alexander.. just look at him." The Warlock begged. Alec did so and he just couldn't look away. The baby looked him in the eyes and smiled. </p><p>Alec knew he has such a soft spot for Warlocks. Ehm Magnus or Madzie.. and the baby just proved the theory, he had to think. It wasn't easy decision. This was little warlock baby and if he decided to keep him, he had to be sure and ready. </p><p>He also didn't want to break his loves heart. "Can you give me time, love? I'll think about it. Maybe give him to Catarina to make sure he's okay and i promise, that i'll tell you when she's done." The spark in the Warlock eyes was everything he just couldn't let him down.. </p><p>"Okay, thank you, love! I love you so much. She'll be done with him in two days. I won't push you though." Magnus kissed Alec and rushed off to Catarina.  </p><p>Alec had a lot to think about. He knew his warlock will ask him this evening at least twice. This just made him even more adorable. He loved that man.</p><p>Later<br/>
"If we had him, what would be his name?" Magnus asked. Alec sighed, this was like ninth question about that baby Magnus asked since he got home. He really did love this man, but he was getting onto his nerves. </p><p>He wanted him too, but jesus he needed to think! This was big decidion. If he'll keep him the kid will be in danger if his enemies find out. </p><p>Also his work was problem since he sometimes didn't come home for days. </p><p>What was mostly troubling him was if the kid will love him, he was sure he'll love Magnus since he's warlock too, but what about him?<br/>
Did Magnus ever thought about this? Propably not. Alec knew he'll love that kid no matter what, but will the kid love him? </p><p>"Magnus i don't know. Can you please give me a break? I'm really tired from work." Alec sighed and instantly regretted what he said. He didn't mean to sound that annoyed..  </p><p>"Look if you don't want him then just say it and i'll leave him in the institute. No need to get annoyed about him." Magnus was holding back tears. That really hurt.. he really wanted that kid. </p><p>He remind him of his best friends and had familiar eyes as Alexander. He was so adorable and already looked smart.</p><p>"Of course i want him! But you never thought if he'll love me or even like me! He's a warlock and i know only something about warlocks." </p><p>"You're warlock too and i'm sure you two will be amazing duo and i want that. I want him. I want little family with that adorable baby and you, but i'm scared for god's sake!" </p><p>Magnus was speechles. Yes, he never thought about it that way, but how could Alec think about himself that way? "Alexander, when we met you thought  warlocks were just another downworlders and you thought I'm not nice. Yes Izzy told me, but i didn't give up, because i knew about your weakness to me instantly. You never abandoned Madzie. You trust Catarina with your life! And now you're telling me that if that baby was our kid, he would hate you?! Madzie is not your kid and she loves you! Justin that one little warlock everyone laught at because of his mark loves you, Catarina loves you, Ragnor would too. I love you, Alexander. How can you think about yourself that way??" </p><p>Magnus had tears in his eyes. He doesn’t cry often (if you're not counting romantic movies, books or Alec doing something romantic for him) but this just got him crying. Alec hated seeing him like this because of him. </p><p>"Love, i'm sorry I didn't think about it that way.. i just got scared, because i will love that kid more than anything. As much as you. I just want him to be happy with us. To know what love is, to care about little things." </p><p>"To be safe. To never give up when he's loosing. To love his patents and close ones, to know he can turn to us with his problems. I want him to be normal kid, not like us." Alec explained his worries.</p><p>"He would with us. We will teach him that, please Alexander. Don't let your fears make bad decisions for you. You know where that almost got you, now i'm with you and you for sure will never be alone my love. I will be here."</p><p>One week later<br/>
"Alexander don't worry. You won't break him." Magnus chuckled at the way Alec was holding their son. Yes, they decided to keep him. </p><p>How could they not? Little baby Warlock with blue skin and eyes? Curly blue hair and cute nose? No they couldn't resist him. They named him Max, after Alec's brother. Magnus was all happy to name his warlock son that. </p><p>"Yes i know, but he's so tiny. I don't wanna crush him." Alec smiled down at Max. Yes he was still afraid and anxious, but the moment Catarina said, that they can take him made him forgett all those problems. </p><p>He's his son. His Maxie. He won't let anything nad happen to him. No one will fuck up with Max Lightwood-Bane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope u enjoyed this charper :) leave kudos or requests in comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna write smut next time :)</p><p>Maybe :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>